


we're all going on a summer holiday (in december)

by oakleaf_bearer



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Holidays, M/M, Married Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, POV Outsider, the mortifying ordeal of small talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28195356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oakleaf_bearer/pseuds/oakleaf_bearer
Summary: jmart go on a holiday and have a nice time
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Comments: 12
Kudos: 116





	we're all going on a summer holiday (in december)

**Author's Note:**

> ty to iez for beta reading this, you're an absolute lad

"So, do you come here often?" 

"Oh yes." Carol smiled. "Every year for the past two decades or so I imagine. We used to bring the children when they were small. Do you have children?"

Martin shook his head, fondly. "Not yet. We haven't really discussed kids."

"They're such a joy."

"I'm sure."

The door to the shop swung open, letting a gust of cold, wet air into the cafe. A man bundled himself in, stamping away the mud from his boots. 

"Gosh, it's that bad? You look soaked." Martin pushed away from the small counter and over to the newcomer, helping him peel off the coat and hang it on the rack by the door. 

"There's cows in the field over. They were under the shelter, but I could see them." The man chattered away to Martin, rubbing his hands together to warm them up.

"When the weather lets up, we can go see them." Martin took his hands, covering the delicate fingers with his own. 

"I'd like that." 

"Jon, this is Carol. She's in the caravan over from us." Martin nodded towards Carol. She waved, giving Jon her best 'hello new person!' smile.

Jon turned his gaze upon her, his startling green eyes fixed on hers, peering out of his scarred face. Carol felt somewhat scrutinised as he stared at her, but schooled her expression to something closer to unbothered by his unexpected appearance. 

"Hello Carol. It's nice to meet you." He glanced up at Martin who smiled encouragingly. 

"It's nice to meet you too, Martin was telling me all about you." 

"Really?" 

"All good things, don't worry." Carol leant forward conspiratorially. "He seems very fond of you." 

Martin chuckled. "That's an understatement."

Jon looked up at him, beaming. The movement gave Carol a direct view of his neck, where a thin, straight line ran across his dark skin. She managed to stifle her shock, just barely concealing the way her eyes widened as she averted her gaze.

"Our keys are ready." Jon murmured, turning away from Martin a second before the young chap who manned the desk reappeared with their keys and paperwork. 

"If you'll just sign here." The chap pointed at the line. Martin leant around Jon to sign it, stroking his free hand down Jon's back. 

"You're freezing." 

"It's quite cold out there." 

"I think a shower might be the first task when we get in." Martin took the keys as they were offered. "Or seeing about that heater."

"Probably the heater first, I think."

"You could shower while I work that out."

"You're sure?" Jon asked, gathering their bags. 

"Of course. 

-

"That Martin is a lovely chap, we got to talking in the office. But his Jon is ever so odd."

"Odd how?" Paul handed her a glass of wine. 

"He's got all these scars. It's so strange, you have to see it to understand. Poor man's been through the wars."

"Oh, so it's two blokes then?"

"Oh yes, they're ever so lovely." Carol nodded. "That Jon can't keep his eyes off Martin. I invited them over for dinner one of the days."

"That'll be nice." Paul wandered over to the small heater in the corner and started fiddling with the knobs. "Oh, Carol, come here."

She stood and crossed over to him, following his gaze out the window. 

In the next caravan over, the curtains were open, giving them a small view into the main room. 

Martin was stood with his arms around Jon, who was gazing at him dreamily. They were swaying gently to some unheard music, entirely wrapped up in each other. 

"Oh, bless." Carol leant against Paul's shoulder. "What darlings." 

"Young love, eh?" 

-

Jon chuckled. "We have an audience."

"Really?" Martin brushed a small piece of hair out of Jon's face. "Are we going to need to be worried about nosy neighbours?"

"I think we'll be fine."

"If you're sure." 

Jon stood on tiptoes to press a gentle kiss against Martin's smile. "I'm sure."

"Then in that case," Martin wrapped his arms tighter around Jon. "Come here Mr Blackwood-Sims." 

**Author's Note:**

> rip to jonny but canon is what i make it 
> 
> come find me [on tumblr](https://oakleaf--bearer.tumblr.com/) or [on insta](https://www.instagram.com/statement_boo_gins/)  
> i take prompts/dms/asks on both!
> 
> comments and kudos keep me writing, pls leave some!


End file.
